Cara Mia
by Shadow of Antioch
Summary: Sometimes, reminiscing is a burden best left to the sands of time. M-Servine x F-Braixen lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Cara Mia**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to my fellow writer and friend TheG0AT, whose story (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gravity of Perspective) you can find among my favourites, and also the same person to whom this one-shot is dedicated.**

 **As you may have guessed from the description, this is a lemon. Read only if interested.**

* * *

 _Leah,_

 _rimembri ancora quel tempo della tua vita mortale, **  
**quando beltà splendea negli occhi tuoi ridenti e fuggitivi, **  
**e tu, lieta e pensosa, il limitar di gioventù salivi?_

* * *

There was no wind.

There was no wind, yet the slender, golden trees lining the path out of Serene Village swayed ever so slightly in the nonexistant breeze, amber leaves moving in concert almost out of their own volition.

Out of all six of the continents he'd been to, Sage thought, as he kept his gaze to the treetops above him, no sight could evoke in him the same serenity that this very path could—the same path he'd taken when he'd first awoken into this world, the same path he'd taken with Leah that night when they first stipulated their friendship.

That was also the night when she had gifted him the scarf he now wore. Suddenly becoming aware of its tender fabric on his neck, he raised aN arm to feel it between his fingers.

A small smile overcame his face; he realised that he'd stopped walking altogether. The air itself seemed permeated with memories, and, for a fleeting moment, he felt as though he were a small Snivy again, overwhelmed by an unfamiliar universe, in an unfamiliar body, trying everything in his power not to concede that his mind was empty—painfully, intolerably, undeniably empty.

 _No—it doesn't matter,_ he thought, resuming his advance down the vaguely marked path. _I've found something worth being here for._

Thus, Sage continued on the shaded path with his eyes set forward, the occasional sunbeam leaking through the surrounding foliage forcing him to narrow his eyes to see.

After only a few minutes of walking, the road unwound and introduced him to a wide plain, to the left of which rose a grassy, unmarked hill that he knew oh-so well in his heart. Impetus growing within him, he half-sprinted across the plain, scaled up the steep surface, and cursed his short Servine legs, for flowers and knotted grass made each step that much more laborious.

Gradually, as the distance left to scale diminished, an ample treetop began to rise above the rising foliage until he took his last step and ascended onto flatter ground, and his eyes met with the same hilltop so ever-present in his dreams: the same, secular tree standing firm against the passage of time, the same crowd of brooms dotting the untamed grass, the same window of sky underneath which a small lake resided, and from the shores of which an even tinier village—his village—sprouted behind.

His eyes, however, disregarded the spectacle, and instead flew to the figure he had expected to find all along. Indeed, there the Braixen sat, her back against the tree, her bright eyes lost in the vastness of Serene Valley.

Sage could feel a warm tenderness bloom in his stomach, but it dissipated quickly when he noticed the somber look in her eye, the strength with which she hugged her knees. She was smiling, but it was a reserved, minuscule smile, one attempting to hide something deeper. For all of an instant he hesitated; then the warmth returned, beckoned him to approach her, to embrace that somberness away.

As Sage joined Leah underneath the tree and entered her peripheral vision, he witnessed her become rigid all at once—now her head shot toward him, eyes wide and paws scrambling to grasp a handful of grass stalks, only for her breathing to calm gradually as she took in his form. Sage nearly took a step away, feeling a strange pang of guilt, but she merely shook her head in apology and gave him a soft smile—one, he felt, vaguely tinged with sadness.

The mere sight of that face was enough for the warmth within his chest to boil into empathy; he felt a sudden impulse to wrap her with his vines and hold her tightly forever.

"Hey…" Sage started and sat down by her side, flashing a tentative smile. "Something told me I'd find you here."

Leah let out a short, dry, feminine chuckle, a sound that never failed to send tingles through his spine. "Lucky guess?"

Sage's smile deepened, and he kept his eyes locked onto her wonderful, wonderful snout. "You could say that."

She glanced at him with the tail of her eye, only to then look away, frowning slightly. "I'm … I'm sorry if I left you and all our friends without saying anything. I just got overwhelmed by the memories, and … I didn't want you to worry."

In a spontaneous movement, he reached down with his arm and locked his claws into hers, a gesture she instinctively returned by squeezing back. It never failed to amaze him how inebriating it was to merely hold her hand in his. She was so warm…

"It's fine. You have nothing to apologise for," Sage said softly, his digits unconsciously playing with hers.

Leah's tiny smile brightened; still squeezing his hand, she leaned her head onto his shoulder with a quiet sigh.

Sage felt an urgent desire to use his other arm to comfort her physically, but, short as his arms were, that was physically impossible, and would have required an awkward amount of body twisting. He thus settled on extending a vine behind her back and using it to stroke the fur on her shoulder, an action that gained more than a couple of amused chuckles on her part.

The air was heavy with questions left unsaid, yet Sage chose not to press her, merely allowing the two to sit there in the quiet afternoon overlooking the entirety of Serene Valley; relishing each other's touch, their presence…

As they sat there in silence, he noted with no small degree of satisfaction that this position actually allowed him to overtake her in height. Had the two of them been standing, or even sitting normally, his head would have been on par with hers, though she would still give off the impression of being taller thanks to her fairly large ears. It was something Sage was not particularly proud of, but there was little he could do to change the facts. And that was taking into consideration that, for a Braixen, she was fairly short—even then she threatened to overtake him! It wasn't that he would have stopped loving her had she been taller than him, of course. It was simply a matter of his ego being thankful for the current state of things.

Besides, neither of them seemed to really care about that detail; it never did come up outside of light teasing and night-time banter.

All things considered, he thought, if the price to pay for being in this world—the world that contained _her—_ was living in a regrettably short body, then so be it.

As Leah snuggled her head closer to his and leant more of her body against him, he reflected that he did not really give a damn about how tall either of them was.

"You said…" Sage began with a soft whisper. "… that you came here to remember. Right?"

Leah responded with a simple nod. "When I left Serene Village with you all those years ago, I never could have imagined it would lead us to this. So many things in my life have been thrown upside down…"

Sage allowed himself a slight grin. "Saving the world, becoming mates, and all that?"

"You could say I wasn't really expecting that, no," she laughed quietly. "Still, sometimes, I just can't … I don't recognise myself anymore. Being down there with all of our old friends only reminded me of that. I used to be so energetic, so … excited all the time. Don't get me wrong, I still love our work, and—and I love exploring all these new places, but … I don't know."

Sage pondered on his answer for a few moments. It was true, in a way: she had matured significantly from the ambitious, hyperactive Fennekin she once was. But then again, so did he.

Snaking his vine around her back as to hug her around the shoulder, Sage squeezed her paw once in reassurance.

"We all grow up eventually," he said softly, smiling as he glanced at her graceful features. "Besides, you're still the same Leah I fell in love with. The same one who saved the world with me."

A playful grin erupted on Leah's face. "Arceus, you make it sound like I'm old."

The two of them burst into giggles at once, her body shaking against his for a good few seconds. He turned his head to look at her, and saw that she was already staring back, a vague longing prevalent in her pupils.

The grin that grew on his face could not have been larger even if he had tried.

A peculiar warmth flared inside him; he was suddenly overtaken by the urge to touch her face. In one of the most natural of gestures, or so he felt, Sage lifted his paw to her cheek; ran his digits over the short fur covering its surface.

The simple gesture brought him an incredible pleasure. Despite that, he could not properly concentrate on that, for he felt, and saw, the tension in her facial muscles. His instinctive frown only caused the Braixen's poorly hidden one to spill, as tears began welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"L-Leah? What's…" he stumbled in growing alarm, his paw tentatively drawing back from her cheek.

With visible effort, Leah's eyes migrated from whatever point they'd been staring to him; yet only a single heartbeat later they flew to the ground. He felt a brief sob wrack her body.

"Leah, look at me. What's wrong?"

A deep, nervous breath gave Leah the strength to meet his gaze.

Regret flooded her eyes, and in a single motion she captured his hovering paw with her own. "No, Sage. I didn't mean to … I'm sorry. I … sorry."

Sage did not pull back, yet her stumbled apology did little to reassure him. "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Unable to look him in the eye, Leah gave a weak nod. "Do you know what day it is, Sage?"

Sage blinked. "Uh, I … no. We're on leave, so I wasn't really keeping track."

His eyes flew left and right, but try as he might to summon any possible link to this day—what day was it, again?—nothing came up. He suddenly felt horribly insensible without knowing why.

"It was exactly five years ago, on this day, that I … disappeared."

Sage's heart clenched in his chest. So that was the reason she had come here. He had always suspected that visiting the village again would spring up those painful memories, and now he felt the brunt of regret for coming.

"It was … right there," she threw a paw to a particular spot a few metres ahead of them. Her face flashed with pain, and she bit her lip. "Arceus, I'll never get it out of my head. It was _right there_. When Xerneas made me remember everything, and told me I had to go … I just…"

"Hey…" Sage frowned, and pity blossomed on his face.

Bringing both vines around her back, Sage quickly pressed her body against his, the side of her face resting against his chest, his arms holding her midsection just above the vines. As he squeezed her tightly, Leah reflectively brought her arms into a hug of her own, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Now completely in his hold, she allowed another small sob to shake her body; at once he felt the tears form in his eyes, as though willingly shouldering part of her sadness.

"Leah, it wasn't…" he whispered nervously, caressing the fur on her back. "None of that was your fault. Okay? Y-you're here now, and … that's all that matters to me."

After yet another sob, Leah detached her face from his shoulder just enough to allow her to glance up at him. Now he could finally see her red eyes streaking with tears, the sticky fur lines down her cheeks, the sadness and the shame radiating from her features…

"I, I just can't … I can't stop thinking about how much you've suffered because of me," she said with a hoarse whisper, her eyes evading his gaze. "It's like I took away a year of your life from you. Just as we had defeated Dark Matter for good—just when it seemed like we could live that life of adventure I always wanted to share with you, that … that bitch Xerneas came and made me…"

Sage could do little but listen, and continue to stroke the fur on her shoulder blades, a distinct pressure building inside his chest. It amazed him to some small level how deeply her mood affected his; she looked so vulnerable in his arms, looking up at him as though she had some reason to fear his judgment…

Seeing her like this tore his heartstrings to pieces.

"I never wanted to leave you, Sage," she went on, one of her paws snaking off his back and onto his chest. "I yelled at Xerneas th-that my life was here, with you, and … what does it matter if I used to be Mew? The only happy memories I have are those I lived with you, as Leah…" her features flashing in anger momentarily, she lashed out on his chest with a clenched fist. "We had _just_ become mates, damn it!"

"That … hasn't changed, has it?" he muttered with a tentative smile, eyes wholly concentrated on hers.

Leah peered back at him, then off into the distance for some time before surrendering with a small sigh. "… No. No, it hasn't."

Sage smiled inwardly as relief flooded his senses at the small victory. For the first time since coming up here, he felt slightly less useless.

"Good," he whispered to her, one of his vines crawling down to massage the small of her back. He took the contented sigh that escaped her as a sign to continue.

As he lay there, her head buried in his shoulder as he held her tightly with his arms, Sage felt a sudden impetus to say something that would comfort her. Just as he was opening his mouth, he held off when he realised he did not know what to say. Sure, he could have told her not to think about it anymore, or that everything was okay—but those words felt so insincere, so hollow…

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by Leah pushing herself up with her paws, so that they lay chest-to chest, face centimetres apart from his. From this close, the red in her eyes was clearly visible, as was the wet, flattened fur on her cheeks.

"I don't understand," she breathed out. "How can you look at me and not hate me for all the pain I've caused you?"

He blinked, and a sense of tightness took hold of him. He raised a paw to her cheek, yet it froze there moments later. "Hate you? I can't hate you for something you never chose, Leah. I can hate Xerneas, but not … not you."

"I, I just…" she bit her lip, looking down at his chest. "I should have done something. I should have said—"

"Hush," he whispered as he suddenly thrust his snout forward and kissed her.

Leah meeped in surprise as their lips found each other with difficulty due to her nose and his snout being in the way, but returned his kiss readily, the tension in her body melting right from her muscles. Spikes of pleasure began shooting through Sage's brain, and he could feel his body beginning to ease in return. Bending their heads at opposite angles to access each other's lips easier, they for an additional few, endless heartbeats, before finally separating. A thin strand of saliva bridged their mouths as they opened their eyes, stared longingly into one another's soul.

"O-okay," she muttered in a single breath, her cheeks flaring in red, her gaze unmoving.

"Leah, when I saw you in that cave for the first time, when … when you came back to me…" he said as tears threatened to spill down his face at the memories. "I felt a joy I can't even describe. Since then, I feel that same j-joy every time I'm near you. And whenever I remember how much it hurt to b-be…" he had to swallow to find the courage to continue, "a-alone… I, I know for sure that I have you here, now. With me. I don't take _any_ of these moments together for granted."

She lowered her eyes in thought. Though she sighed with finality, a small, loving smile settled on her cheeks. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Sage made no effort to stem the flow of pride that filled his chest upon hearing those words. "Of course I'm right," he said with a wry quirk of his lips. "I don't want this vacation to make those memories return. Do you want to … go back? To Lively Town?"

Delicately, she lifted her paws to his cheeks, then shook her head. "Just having you by my side makes me feel a whole lot better."

Sage did not think his smile could physically become any larger. Or idiotic. "… I bet you say that to every guy you form a team with."

"Only the cute ones," Leah replied, playfulness hijacking her tender smile.

By now, the both of them were grinning like fools; him half-laying on the grass with only his shoulders and head propped against the tree, and her sprawled on top of him, their faces bridged only by their breaths. Thus it felt only natural for the distance between their mouths to close within seconds. Sage felt her lips brush against his, and there was a moment of stillness before they locked together in loving embrace, his vines flying to the back of her head and his arms rounding her shoulders. His eyes closed shut, Sage parted his mouth slightly to allow her better access, and could not hold back a groan as she began suckling his lower lip with a vigour that felt uncanny as much as it did electrifying.

Feeling emboldened by her openness, Sage opted to seize the initiative: as he matched her attentions by gently suckling her upper lip in return, he took advantage of a momentary gap in their dance-like motions to flick his thin tongue against her sharp teeth, meeting her own, wider tongue. At that she moaned ever so slightly, the vibrations quivering through her throat and chest; at that she squinted that much farther. This was hardly their first kiss on this very hill—never mind their first ever—yet her moaning was something that got to him every single time. Grinning between one meeting of mouths and the next, he felt for her hips, feeling invaded by a primal urge to engulf her further, to press every inch of his scales to her fur—to hold her like this forever…

That simple action seemed to have sparked something in Leah, for she soon pulled back from their kiss, only to lower her head and to plant her wet mouth on his tender neck, an action which caused Sage to moan louder than he should have, followed by a second, a third; each time her lips pulled on his sensitive skin, sending frenetic signals to his synapses, and each time Sage found it harder to breathe properly without hyperventilating. The heat already rising in his body now spread through it in waves.

"Aaaaaah, Leah, y-you're…" he trailed off, leaving his mouth agape as she assaulted his neck eagerly, interjecting each mock-bite with a sloppy kiss that left strands of saliva dripping down to his collar.

Sage bit his lip and nearly began to shake. Something stirred in his groin; laying still had become intolerable.

With an impetus that surprised even him, Sage latched onto her armpits and rolled the both of them around so that he hovered above a sprawled Leah, her thighs parted and holding onto his waist. Leah broke off from his neck with a gasp. He met her confused stare with a cocky grin; this position was birthing more than a few improper thoughts in his head, and he could barely contain himself. His lips grabbed onto and pulled the pristine fur and skin of her own neck, suckling it gently, nibbing it with his lips, savouring every moment of poor attempts to contain her squirming.

"O—oh…" there was a sharp inhale of air. " _O_ _ooo_ _h._ N-now I see why you're—"

A muffled whine came from her throat as Sage nibbled on another patch of skin, and her paws pressed on the back of his head. Strangely enough, the fur did not bother him: it was short and compact enough to only lightly graze his tongue, and, furthermore, it tasted distinctly of … her. Or maybe it was the saliva in his mouth.

Leah clung onto him tighter, pressed his body closer to her so that their bellies rubbed together. Sage continued working diligently on her neck, yet it became hard to concentrate with the fur rubbing against his pulsating crotch. Arousal was starting to permeate his thoughts, and his intrepidation only grew with each time their pelvises ground together by accident.

Detaching himself from Leah to catch his breath, he noticed that the air was thick with her scent, a sweet, yet spicy aroma that his brain recognised all too well as home. They stared at each other for a few heavy heartbeats—him looking into her needy, fiery eyes, she staring right into his. Tension ran heavy in the breaths buffeting each other's cheeks.

Some remote part of his mind became aware that he could feel his genital slit starting to part: in fact, there was an undeniable heaviness building up in his lower abdomen. However, he could hardly bring himself to care: Leah was right here, right beneath him, pressed against his scales. There was nothing that could take her from him anymore. Nothing…

Before he could continue that line of thought, Leah offered him a dreamy smile, then leaned forth, and their lips grazed together. Sage's heart was throbbing like crazy, and the taste of her thicker tongue brushing against his thinner was introducing his brain to incredible levels of pleasure … until a certain part of him rubbed against her groin unexpectedly.

The two broke off their kiss with a gasp; Sage felt his muscles stiffen akin to a wooden plank, and his expression froze somewhere in between neutral and flustered as Leah's eyes travelled down the length of his abdomen and stayed there, gawking. He needn't follow them to know what the subject of her attention was.

"O—oh," she stumbled on her breath, paw flying to cover the hot, sheepish grin on her cheeks. "That's … wow. Was that really enough to get you so worked up? I … didn't realise…"

Sage snickered nervously through a bit lip, though inside he was shrinking. "Y-yeah. Who knew…"

He could feel cheeks heat up profusely—it didn't help that she continued to stare at his peeking member with a palpable longing.

After a few moments, she blinked herself out of her momentary stupor, addressing him directly in the eye. "We should stop before things get out of hand. Not that I don't want you, but this … this really isn't the place."

Sage made no effort to hold back the disappointment in his face. He would have been an awful liar to claim that he hadn't been thoroughly enjoying their physical contact, or that he wasn't thrilled at the idea of taking things even further. In fact, he felt this would have been the perfect place to consummate their love in. It was here that their friendship had begun, after all. It was also here where their love had sprung, too…

His introspection was interrupted by Leah's legs slowly unhooking from his sides, then falling back to the ground. She did not make an attempt to get out from under him, though, and the two silently looked at each other, both of them visibly hesitating to break the physical connection completely. Their slower, yet no less tension-charged breaths continued to fill the air.

"You-," she brought a paw to his cheek, regret flashing across her face, "you know I want this as much as you do. Just … somewhere less open. All right?"

Sage bit his lip and let his eyes wander to the mighty tree above them, to the distant mountain tops capped in an arctic veil. What did it matter if they were out in the open? Heck, the added factor of the grass blades and the flowers caressing his scales seemed to have a strangely therapeutic effect on him. It just felt … right, to make love in the midst of nature, rather than some artificial bedding or closed room. It must have had to do with his typing, he assumed.

"Hey," Leah said quietly, a surreptitious undertone entering her voice. "Don't think I wasn't planning a little something for tonight. We're on vacation, aren't we?"

Sage had to fight hard not to show the wave of arousal that shot through him at those words. Leah seemed to have noticed regardless, for the crooked her lips into a grin that felt awfully flirtatious. His vine began caressing her side—he could not remember extending it. He saw the subtle glance she reserved his still-peeking member.

Feeling an uncanny rush of courage, Sage bared a grin of his own and lowered his mouth to her neck. A trembling gasp shook her body as Sage began kissing her, only to then pull her sensitive, furry skin with his lips, her legs hooking around his sides once again.

After a last nib at the bottom of her jaw, Sage pulled back to look her straight in the eye. The look he gave her left little to interpretation.

"W-wait, wait—right now? Here? Oh, Sage, I … I don't know if… What if someone from the village comes here, and, and sees us?" sputtered a blushing Leah, her breathing quickening ever so slightly even as a small, sheepish grin formed at the edge of her lips.

"Oh, c'mon…" he cooed, stamping another kiss on her neck. "I can't think of anywhere more romantic to do this in. It's where we sealed our friendship—where you first kissed me that day. Besides," his lip quirked wryly, "all the villagers are asleep by now. No way they're skipping their afternoon nap. We'll be all alone, just the two of us…"

Just to tip the scales of the argument in his favour, Sage rubbed their snouts together lovingly, then proceeded to tilt his head, touching her lips with his own. He could sense Leah melting in his embrace at that; in an impulsive motion, he thrust his hips down as to let his half-grown member grind against her barely perceptible labia, to which Leah replied with a louder, throatier moan.

"Ngh…" Leah broke off from their kiss, holding him tightly, her eyes overflowing with desire. "Damn you… F-fine. If someone comes here looking for us … I will _strangle_ you."

Her turn-around had been so sudden, so unexpected, that it took him a few moments to fully realise the implication of her words, and to fully grasp at her intention.

Sage could not have been grinning any wider. "They won't."

Finally unrestrained, his eyes poured over her wondrous, curved form, driving his arousal-damp body with: she was finally his to take. But as Sage bent down to give her lips another taste, Leah pushed him on his tail, then sat up with an excited smirk growing on her face.

"If I'm going to trust your judgment," she sat on her knees, "then there's no reason to rush this. Get on your back."

Although slightly offended at the challenge to his dominance, Sage could not find it in him to object. He let himself fall on his back, angling his body slightly so as to avoid crushing the leaves on his spine and tail. Before he could reflect on the awkwardness of his position, Leah scooted over him so that his tail was in between her knees. He could not hold his eyes back from her kneeling position—her muscular thighs and calves pressing together to enhance their already tantalising figure. Most importantly, however, his pink, fleshy member, which was still in the process of growing out of his genital slit, was now in her direct view.

As if that fact—coupled with how vulnerable he felt laying under her—were not enough to torture his sex-starved brain, Leah then proceeded to wrap her digits around his cock; the physical contact shot tingles of pleasure through his spine and magnified his already copious arousal more than he thought possible.

Sage bit back a groan as he shivered in desire. Leah drew her fingers back, but that did not stop her from looking on in morbid fascination as his cock finally reached full length, throbbing sporadically out of its own volition. His base sported a pleasant girth that continued up to the approximate middle, where it tapered off akin to a spike. A lone drop of precum trickled from the pointed tip.

It had to have been his ego talking, at least to a certain extent—but despite having never compared himself to another male before, he could not deny how vain he felt looking at his own length.

Leah's continued gawking did little to change his mind. Her expression betrayed curiosity, a hint of excitement, and … amusement?

He raised a defensive eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just … I can't get over how strange it looks. It's not like I'm complaining…" she flashed a smirk and squeezed her digits around his throbbing length, causing him to choke back a gasp and his cock to throb harder in her grip. Though it was hard to concentrate on anything but her beautiful, mischievous face, he took some pride in the fact that her wrapped fingers could only cover about half his shaft.

Arceus, he really needed to keep his ego in check before—oh!

In a swift motion, she lowered her head and gave his tip a long, wet lick that sent strings of electricity jumping all over his body. As she drew back, Sage had to remind himself that he could still breathe.

"Mmmm," Leah hummed, flicking her tongue for added affect. "Tastes just like salad."

Sage just stared at her for a while.

She looked up with mock exhasperation. "I'm messing with you, leafhead."

"…oh," mumbled a sheepish Sage.

Shaking her head with an exasperated laugh, Leah took the opportunity to slide her paw up from his base, her fingers curling together as she reached the tip, then back down, where the thicker base parted them again. Sage, meanwhile, was too busy staring at the process wide-eyed, the incredible sensations running from his pulsating cock to his synapses leaving him all but paralysed.

He had to bite his lip and stifle a tiny, needy mewl as she stroked him a second time, a third time, then a fourth—each movement was slow, methodical, yet each time he could see the nervous expression on the Braixen's face ease a bit. After a sixth stroke, and his first unrestricted grunt of approval, the nervousness was breached by a hint of excitement.

His neck starting to hurt from its craned position, Sage let his head fall back to the ground, and abandoned himself to sensation. He could not believe how incredibly soft Leah's fingers were, how rhythmically they stroked the length of cock, how wet her tongue—

"Nghhhhh…" Sage moaned through his teeth, and felt his legs shoot up to grip her waist, for she was now taking the whole of his tip in her mouth, suckling gently and looping her tongue in circles.

Sage's heart now functioned in spasms—his body was overtaken by sensations he hadn't thought possible. Heavy groans now mixed in with his irregular breathing, and he could feel what little control he had remaining over his body slip as Leah took in more of his length in her widening maw. His nerves were becoming so sensitive, registering so many individual sensations that he felt his brain would soon overload.

Struggling to keep still, Sage craned his head up to get a full look of her. Indeed, there she was, bent downwards from her kneeling position to take his length; about half of his shaft was within her mouth, slick with her saliva, and the way her cheeks were engorged was just so…

Leah lifted her eyes, noticed him staring, the pained, pleading look on his face. They held each other's gaze for what had to have been a scant few seconds but felt like much longer. Her orbs regarded him with an almost endearing innocence, even as she continued to work him diligently with her tongue.

The sight was too much for his psyche to take. The sheer potency of the arousal that shot through him sent him into state of confused warmth, everything besides the pressure bubbling within him turning hazy, unclear. His head fell back again. The pressure within him was spiking rapidly with each touch of her tongue, enveloping his thoughts, his chest, his groin, rising ever higher and closer to the breaking point. An intense shiver of pleasure ran through his spine, rendering what he already knew was coming official.

Seized by an impulsive need, his arms and vines found themselves on the back of his mate's head, forcing more of his cock into her muzzle, locking her in place. Then it came. Sage emitted a long, muffled whine and squeezed his eyelids together as his cock pumped spurt after spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum straight into her welcoming maw, his whine soon exploding into a confused cry. Leah emitted a squeal somewhere in between delight and surprise, and he felt her gag briefly before she commenced swallowing the copious liquids pooling in her mouth and still increasing.

Soon, the flood begetting from his cock turned into trickle; after one last pulse, his cock sputtered to a halt, leaving a limp Sage laying on the grass in a hazy warmth. He opened his mouth wide to take slow, deep breaths. his hands and vines and legs unhooked against his mate, breathing in slowly as he basked in the afterglow of his high.

Leah soon detached from his cock as well with a sudden gasp, sitting back up to a straddling position. His chest fluttered at the sight of her beautiful, red irises staring longingly into his. Despite the general haziness in his head, he gave her a stupid-looking smile that she returned right away. A few drops of cum dangled from her muzzle, though she made no effort to clean them. Panting nearly in unison, his eyes followed hers in taking in the absolute mess that were his privates. His cock was slick with a glistening coat of liquids, the mixture of saliva and cum trickling slowly onto his groin and dripping on his belly. The air hung heavy with his musk, thick enough to fill his lungs with each breath.

Leah thenquirked her lip in a smile, crossing her arms. "For the record, I barely even touched you."

"Sh-shut uuup…" he breathed between gritted teeth.

She chuckled dryly with a look of mock disapproval. "Oh, I'm not saying anything. Maybe I just … expected you'd be able to take more."

Despite picking up on the teasing undertone of her words, he still found himself narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was pent-up," he said breathily. "Last time we did it was almost a month ago—it's, it's not fair."

" _Excuses, excuses,_ " she locked arms again and turned away, though she was still on her knees, straddling his tail. "What would my friends say, if they knew that my mate can't take more than a couple of strokes? What would happen to my reputation? Ugh, if only I had a _real_ male by my side…"

A tiny growl came from Sage's throat. "Want to see how much I can take? Oh, _I'll show you_ …"

Leah did not attempt to hide the smirk that overcame her. "Well, your first performance left a lot to be desired. But … maybe you can still prove yourself."

Without warning, he rose from his laying position and tackled her to the ground, a yelp escaping her. Now, they were in much the same position as the one that had prompted them to this point: with Leah on her back, her legs open and gripping his hips, and with his cock hovering over her now-visible slit. Small drops of the cum and saliva mixture coating his cock were falling onto her swollen lips.

Their faces were a mere breath away, both of them breathing heavily; her breath reeked of his seed, a fact he could not deny excited him further. It felt … empowering, as if he had officially marked her as his mate. No one else's—just his. A sly grin seized his face. Her body, her smell, her voice…

All his.

Sage kept his eyes trained on the Braixen's puffy slit peeking from amidst her carbon fur, her pink lips twitching and glistening with liquid that wasn't the same one drooling off of his tantalisingly close member.

He then lifted his intoxicated gaze to meet hers, and she sought his own in the same moment; their intoxicated gazes agreed that waiting was no longer tolerable.

Touching his snout to hers, so that her beautiful, round orbs filled the better part of his vision, Sage maintained eye contact even as he ground his cock up and down her labia, both genitals already in an excellent state of lubrication. His pointed tip prodded inside her, and already tantalising jolts of pleasure rattled his spine, forcing him to purse his lips together to maintain control. Leah threw her arms around his back, joining together behind his collar, pulling him closer for a brief, passion-charged kiss.

"Come oooon…" she made a sound halfway between a moan and a growl as their lips separated, her eyes squinting. "I c-can barely feel it. Is _that_ all you have?"

Sage knew perfectly well that the provocation was meant solely to rile him up. And despite that knowledge, rile him up it did. With a throaty growl of his own, Sage let go of his inhibition and buried the entire length of his cock inside her in a single thrust, stretching her walls ever wider before their groins slapped together with a wet ' _schlop'_.

His breath seemed to shrink all of a sudden as foreign sensations assaulted his brain from all fronts. Despite this not being their first time, the way her internal walls squeezed his stiff cock rhythmically took him by surprise nevertheless—his head arching upwards, his mouth agape, his brain nearly overloaded by the abrupt influx of such potent pleasure. It took every individual shred of willpower in him not to spill his seed right then and there.

"Aaaa-aaahhh…!" he cried aloud in near perfect syntony with Leah, the two lover's eyes meeting amidst heavy pants and heavy sweat that was beginning to trace their brows. Forcing gasps of precious air into his lungs, he stared at her for a few moments. Right now, she looked so beautiful, so attractive, so pristine, and he loved her so much…

To keep his hips still became a greater struggle with each passing moment, so inundated was his body with sexual electricity, so strong was the animalistic impulse burnt into the deepest recesses of his mind to thrust in and out and to make her his.

"B-better," she stumbled out with difficulty, taking copious breaths. "But y-you can s-still—"

Leah never got to finish that sentence, for Sage withdrew his cock back halfway only to then spear inside her once again, causing her words to melt into a long, needy, desperate whine.

"Y-you're gonna … nghhh, r-regret that…" he breathed through grit teeth, giving her a contorted grin.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sage curled his fingers into her chest fur as he slid his shaft out completely, then held it there for a moment, then buried his cock back to an increasingly wet hilt. He repeated the same process once more, then again, sweat beginning to trickle down his electrified scales, before gradually settling into a slow, steady pace. With each inward thrust, he felt her inner walls stretching exponentially to accommodate his girth, shared grunts devolving into confused noises of pleasure when his thicker base entered her completely. The slickness brought forth by the Braixen's previous oral work and her own arousal ensured that he had no difficulty sliding his cock in and out of her equally lubricated cunt.

Soon, though, what started as a slow, orderly rhythm quickly devolved into messy, animalistic humps as both lovers increasingly felt control slip away from their grasp.

Pinning his entire weight on her chest and no longer bothering to keep his eyes open, Sage barely kept himself from collapsing as he increased the rate of his thrusts, their groins—by now a sloppy mess of liquids and fur—slapping together with increasing frequency as his nerves were quite literally fried with pleasure, an untold warmth enveloping him and Leah and the grass itself, leaving only thoughts of her smell, her fur, her moans…

Overtaken by the smothering embrace of warmth, the two mates caught each other's lips with a hunger never before witnessed in their past unions. Leah threw her legs behind his back and began rocking back into him with every thrust, absorbing more of his length amidst a frenetic and sloppy mashing of tongues.

His heart was pummeling in his throat. Each push into her depths only seemed to make her walls clench around his cock tighter, and without quite thinking, he began to rapidly increase his pace. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised this would edge him closer to disaster; yet he didn't care, for the overpowering grip of sexual arousal obfuscated any form of reasoning.

The decision proved to be the final straw for what little fragment of control he had left over his motor functions. Everything became wrapped in haze: his mind surrendered to the earth-shattering ecstasy pulsing through his bones. Any and all thought was swept away as a pressure accumulated in his chest—and it grew, and grew, and grew with each fiery push, driving his hips to a last humping frenzy: now his cock blurred in and out of her gripping cunt at alarming speed, his nerves and brain heating with pleasure until the pressure in his chest was about to burst open…

His entire body shuddered in anticipation of the incoming climax. Unable to breathe properly any longer, Sage shoved the entirety of his length inside her until he poked at her womb—the deepest point. He held onto her tightly as thick, hot cum erupted from his pulsating cock. Sage cried out to the skies in rapture with no regard for manliness. Spurt after spurt of his seed streamed into her depths in copious amounts, a flood that would not slow.

Leah too surrounded him with her arms and joined him in ecstasy with her own orgasm, for her damp cunt began rhythmically clenching his cock that was still pumping her full of cum, injecting even more liquids to the steaming mess that drenched their genitals. With a grunt, Sage felt his cock twitch violently one final time as the flood halted to a trickle.

Everything felt warm and fuzzy. He let himself fall upon Leah's chest, their heavy breaths buffeting their cheeks, their genitals still interlocked. The intoxicating rush of pleasure died down bit by bit, returning his body to a somewhat normal state, minus the copious sweat trickling down his scales and his shimmering heart.

Unable to rip the stupid-looking grin out of his face, he merely continued to embrace his loving mate, his head nestled on her shoulder with her doing the same on his opposite side. For minutes on end, the desire to look her in the face and kiss her again fought a losing battle against his exhaustion—but it was unnecessary, for he knew (only mates could know, he felt) what the expression on her face was.

A soft, pristine smile spread across his cheeks. Just holding her like this was enough to make him feel like the happiest Servine in the world.

Leah let out a long, throaty coo, shifting her lower body closer to him. Both of them gasped loudly at the jolt that followed as he was still hilted inside her, his somewhat-softening member surrounded by a mixture of liquids that turned him red in the face at the mere thought.

"I really hit a soft spot with all that 'real male' talk, huh?" she muttered, sounding sleepy.

Sage merely let out an amorphous groan, eyes squeezed together, his fingers stroking the fur on her shoulder blades in tiny circles.

"We've got loads of time to help you improve, y'know. No shame in that."

"Shut uuup…"

Leah's chest shook in conjunction with her girlish, smug giggles that made him hate and love her even more than he already did.

"We, uh, should … probably pull out," she yawned into his shoulder. "And wash. Before … y'know."

"Mmmmmm," he hummed quietly, showing a small smirk. He tightened his hold on her. "No."

He then planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

It was Leah's turn to let out a muffled groan. "One of these days…"

Penumbra slowly crept into the afternoon glow, yet the two lovers remained there for some time—beneath those fateful branches, joined together in more ways than one.

* * *

 **The End**


	2. Extra Scene - Joke

**Cara Mia—Extra Scene**

* * *

Sage could not take the dumb grin off his face as he followed the dirt road snaking back to Serene Village. The sudden breeze that had invaded the forest was shaking his body around, yet his mind was elsewhere—more specifically, back on that hill where he and Leah had consumed their love earlier that day.

Leah had slipped away hours earlier, kissing his cheek and saying that she had something planned with her girl friends from the village—and that she'd need extra time for a detour to the lake to rinse the smell of semen off of her.

A dumb, smug grin settled on his face at the thought.

He nearly skipped along the path from how giddy the encounter had left him. He only stopped himself because, knowing himself, he'd probably skip along right into town and make an embarrassment of himself.

It wasn't something he could help, though! He just felt so light, and strong, and rejuvenated, and loved, and—

He only just managed to stop himself from skipping into a Meowstic that had emerged from a side road.

"Woah—s-sorry, I was…" he blinked and backed away, only to stop that this pokémon staring at him with a look of half-wonder wasn't just _any_ Meowstic.

"Gods, Meowstic—it's you!"

His face exploded into a smile, and the two of them locked together into a tight hug before either had the chance to realise it.

"Arceus, Sage," she detached from the hug, still holding his shoulders. She paused for a moment to look him up and down. " _Three_ years, and this … this is how we meet?"

"I—I was just," he said breathlessly, before taking a moment to breathe and smile longer at her. "Leah and I were stopping over for a few days, and I didn't realise you'd—oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I am too, Sage," she smiled and gave him another brief hug.

"Where _were_ you?" He grinned. "All the other years we came here…"

Meowstic suddenly let go of his shoulders. She took a tiny step back, looking around as if to find the right words.

"I … just came back from my voyage." She closed her eyes. "I'm here to gather the rest of my things."

Sage heard his heart skip a beat. His grin gradually collapsed from his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but could muster no coherent words. For a few, interminable moments, there was only the wind.

"You're moving?" he finally managed.

Meowstic nodded. "I … found a mate on the Old Continent," she said, averting her gaze for a brief moment. "We're moving there together."

Through the heavy dread that gripped his gut, Sage nodded. It was only natural; she wanted to follow her own dreams, live her own life. He himself had left Serene Village to live in Lively Town with Leah. What position was he in to complain?

His arms dangling at his sides, Sage found himself staring emptily at his own thoughts. Part of him wondered why the news was affecting him so much. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since just after the Crisis, after all—it wasn't as if much would change in his life. Perhaps he simply wished he'd had more time to speak to her, now that they were together again. To stay with her just a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry," Meowstic hung her head, eyes darting around. "I—we'll still come visit Serene Village. Promise."

With a heavy sigh, Sage smiled at her. "You've got nothing to apologise for, Meowstic. I'm happy for you."

She looked up at him; her wide eyes sparkled with an emotion that he couldn't quite read. "Thank you…"

Silence took hold again. They simply took each other's presence in for a few moments, before Sage broke the impasse and motioned forward with an arm. Before they knew it, they were walking back to Serene Village together, the sun still high above their heads.

"Well?" Sage looked over to her, and smirked. "Tell me about him. What's he like, huh?"

Meowstic looked away immediately, visibly blushing at his comment. "His … name is Flame. Charmeleon. He's honestly the kindest and most pokémon I've ever met. I … I've never been this in love before, Sage. I think he's the one."

Sage nodded, still smiling widely. He felt genuinely happy for her, of course; it was good to know that such a troubled soul, his close friend, had found stability in life.

Yet there was something more. Sage rummaged through his mind, puzzled at this strange feeling; perhaps … perhaps in some corner of his psyche, this also meant closure to the latent interest they'd once felt towards one another.

"We're moving back to his homeland across the ocean together," Meowstic continued, pointing a paw toward the horizon. "A beautiful, historical town by the name of Aesernia. It's _so much_ livelier than here, and even … Lively Town," she laughed, grinning slightly.

Sage laughed along too. It was true—though a lot better than Serene Village, Lively Town was hardly a bustling metropolis. The lifeline of the town seemed to dry up only a few streets off of the main square.

"That sounds wonderful!" He nodded. He thought he could see the first hint of structures emerging in the distance. "Maybe Leah and I will visit too, next time we're on holiday."

Meowstic turned her head to him when he uttered Leah's name. "Leah—how is she? How are you two doing?"

"Wonderfully," he murmured, a distant, longing smile settling on his face. "The Society is hard work, and sometimes … sometimes she still gets nightmares about the Crisis. I don't think she's gotten over the trauma of what happened to her. Heck, _I_ haven't. But … we're there for each other. And, I guess that's good enough."

Meowstic nodded quietly, taking in all he'd said. "I see. Knowing her, I assume she blames herself for what her disappearance did to you."

Sage suddenly grew uncomfortable, saying nothing for a few seconds. By the time he'd come up with a response, she started talking again just as he was opening his mouth.

"I thought so." She made a minute sigh, shaking her head. "I should come visit later. She might appreciate a familiar face. Besides, I really want to catch up with you two."

The first few houses of Serene Village rose in front of them—simple, one-storey structures with stone walls and round wooden roofs.

"I'd _love_ that," Sage said with a big grin, his heart suddenly beating a little quicker.

They passed the first houses and then took a corner to enter the uphill road Meowstic lived on. The unpaved dirt road was flanked by unkempt grass and rows of flowers, with smaller paths leading to the doors of houses on both sides.

They walked together to the front of Meowstic's house, stopping right at the door, and said Meowstic spun around to face him. For a few, surprisingly long moments, their eyes maintained contact in utter silence, as if still coming to terms with the other's effective presence.

"S-so, would you … like to come tonight?" Sage stammered out, feeling somewhat distracted for some reason. "We'll cook you dinner. Bring Flame along, too."

Meowstic did not budge her stare a single bit from his eyes, giving a tiny nod. "I would love to. It's been _so_ long, Sage…"

"It has. I'm, I'm really happy to see you again…"

Silence settled in. A light breeze kept whistling in their ears, yet even as the second passed, neither of them dared move from where they stood. For the third time their eyes drifted apart, only to lock back together again. He'd never realised how bright and focused Meowstic's eyes looked.

Sage's grin grew further, even as he felt his heart fluttering in his chest. No one was around at this moment. He wasn't sure why he chose to notice that.

Seconds passed, the wind kept whistling, yet there Sage and Meowstic stood, both breathing heavily and unable to let go of the other's gaze. Sage began chuckling lightly for no reason in particular—and Meowstic followed suit, neither of them breaking eye contact the whole time.

"So…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah," she continued to chuckle, looking away for a second.

Then they looked at each other again, and he noticed their faces were drifting closer until—

Their lips found each other with a wet _schlop_ , and the two of them quickly melted into a passionate kiss. Sparks of electricity jumped all over Sage's head; seized by a sudden fervour, he shoved Meowstic against the door, still kissing passionately as he held her by the shoulders.

Sage squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated entirely on suckling Meowstic's upper lip, an act which she returned with zeal. Her cute, rapid breathing did nothing but arouse him further, and he pushed his lover even harder against the door.

He could feel Meowstic raise her arm blindly in search for the door knob. She found it after a few seconds, twisted it, and they both fell inside Meowstic-first. Sage scarcely had time to recover from atop her furry form before she seized his cheeks, and pressed hungrily against his lips. Sage stifled a moan into her mouth. He vaguely felt Meowstic lift her leg and then heard the door fly shut behind them.

Their tongues wrestled together in their mouths, exchanging saliva in the process and accelerating Sage's heartbeat even further. Sage's long, thin tongue struggled to push back against Meowstic's shorter but thicker one, and he could tell she was giving him ground occasionally.

After another minute, they both detached with a heavy breath, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. The rush of passion subsided just enough for Sage to realise that the floor couldn't have been that comfortable; he hoisted her onto the couch.

Once there, they merely stared at each other again, both of them grinning like absolute idiots amidst heavy pants. Yet the tension between them was palpable; they couldn't just stare at each other. Still breathing heavily, Meowstic shuffled hurriedly onto his lap. Sage closed his eyes and ran his hands freely over her beautiful, furry form: her waist, her hips, her toned thighs, her stomach—

Her soft paws started to rub his crotch. Sage's eyes shot open; he was met with a devilish smile, one that made him want to screw her right then and there.

Regardless of that, though, the few neurons in his brain that hadn't been overwhelmed by passion fired at full cycle.

"W-wait, what about your—"

"Outside," Meowstic whispered lusciously.

His incredulous stare mellowed rather quickly. The worry of whether Flame might come back home to see this was strong, but not nearly strong enough against the softness of Meowstic's lips. He grunted into her mouth, and in response Meowstic kept rubbing his now-exposed slit.

Sage brought his hands around her back to hold her better: soon, he could feel her small, soft paws press against his peeking cocks. The stimulation sent Sage's heart into a frenzy. After what felt like seconds they detached again, their mixed saliva both bridging their mouths and drooling down their chins. When Meowstic looked down, the way her eyes lit up giddily almost made Sage cum on the spot: his cocks were now rigid and on full display, twitching erratically in all their tapering glory.

"Oh, Mew, I've wanted this for _so long_ …" she moaned, then climbed onto her knees and elbows.

His heart throbbing like mad, Sage grabbed a hold of her puffy ears. He held his breath as her mouth neared one of his cocks. Grinning like mad, Meowstic gave the base of his cock one long, wet lick; she made sure to look up at him as she did so.

Sage gasped loudly, and stared in wonder as his cocks started throbbing needily at the stimulation they'd just received. Any trace of guilt or thoughts of Leah vanished as quickly as they had emerged.

"Ah, fuck, Meowstic..." His digits curled even tighter in Meowstic's furry ears.

In response Meowstic leaned in again and licked the length of his cock; soon after switching to his second one, though, her movements became frenzied, impatient.

She drew away with grit teeth, and made a cute grunt.

"Ngh, I can't—" she cut herself off, and hopped onto his lap. "Sage, _take_ _me_."

Sage wasn't going to refuse her. Thrusting his lips against Meowstic's, he raised her and lined her glistening pussy up against one of his cocks. His pointed tip prodded inside her, and already tantalising jolts of pleasure rattled his spine, forcing him to squeeze his eyelids together to maintain control.

Both of them hugged tightly, and, in one movement, Meowstic slid fully onto his cock. They grunted and moaned simultaneously through their kiss. His chest seemed to compress all of a sudden as foreign sensations assaulted his brain from all fronts.

Meowstic broke off their kiss, shaking and sweating, and uttered a single word. "B-bedroom."

Sage's lust-intoxicated mind wasted no time to comply; he rose to his feet and wobbled towards the door, with Meowstic impaled on one cock and hugging him tight with her arms and legs.

However, neither of them expected what they saw as they entered the room: namely, a Charmeleon kneeling over a sprawled-out Braixen on what was supposed to be Meowstic's bed.

Both Sage and Meowstic immediately dropped everything they were about to do and gawked at the chorus of uncontrolled grunting and moaning and screaming they had inadvertently walked into. The Braixen's calves were hooked tightly onto his shoulders. From the doorway, the duo had a perfect side view of one of the Charmeleon's two impressively thick cocks stretching her vaginal walls wide, while his exposed cock rubbed against her belly fur with each powerful thrust.

Sage felt his mind shut down completely. Was that… No, no, it couldn't be. It couldn't be true. But her grunts…! Oh, gods, it _was_ Leah.

And she was being fucked in front of his eyes. By Meowstic's partner.

He and Meowstic could do nothing but stand there and watch. Flame was pounding Leah with such force that the bed creaked and shook with each thrust—and judging by Leah's blissful screams, she was adoring it. Oh! Now he leaned down to kiss her, a kiss she returned zealously. Meanwhile, Sage's eyes were hypnotised by the Charmeleon's exposed draconic cock, thrusting emptily on her stomach. Sage felt a certain pit in his stomach when he saw that it reached all the way to her belly button. He shot a hand down to grasp his own free cock, and blushed furiously.

"R-ready?" Flame let out a loud groan. "It's … it's gonna be hot!"

"Oh gods, _please_ do it…"Leah said, her body tensing visibly. Lost in bliss, she brought a hand down to her stomach and started to stroke Flame's exposed cock. She angled it as though aiming it at her upper body.

Seconds later, the two lovers cried out in unison as a jet of thick, white cum shot from Flame's exposed cock and splattered onto Leah's muzzle—no doubt while the cock inside her was pumping her womb full, too. The first powerful spurts were followed by more and more, drenching her face first, then her upper chest and her stomach as the arch of his jets shrunk down to a trickle.

Sage felt himself shaking from the sheer humiliation; in his arms, he could feel Meowstic shrink from atop his own cock and clutch him tighter.

"W-wow, Flame, th-that was…" Leah slurred in between pants, a dumb grin stuck on her cum-stained muzzle. "Incredible. I've never felt so _filled_ in my entire life..."

"Oh, you flatter me," he chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow we'll get both in!"

"Gods, I— _ngh_ —I wish." She continued panting heavily for a few seconds, eyes closed. "I think … I think we're stuck. So much for coming home in time, huh?"

Flame shot her a toothy grin. "Are you _really_ complaining?"

Leah giggled gingerly, before raising her neck to give him another quick peck on the lips.

"Nope," she stroked his cheek. "I'll make up an excuse for Sage. Tell him my friends stayed out late or whatever."

"Leah…?" Sage muttered in a pale whisper.

The duo on the bed jumped several feet in the air with a loud gasp, and scrambled to break apart—only to fail and moan simultaneously as the cock Flame had inside her refused to leave. Falling back onto the bed in defeat, and with her calves still resting on the Charmeleon's shoulders, Leah cocked her head to the side to gawk at the doorway.

 _"S-Sage?"_ she gasped back.

Shortly after, it was Flame's turn to turn pale. "M-Meowstic?"

 _"Flame?!"_ Meowstic half-shrieked.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" Leah shouted angrily.

"No, what are _you_ doing here?" spat back Sage.

"Wh-why is your _dick_ inside of her!?"

"Well, why is _his_ dick inside of _you_?"

Meowstic dug her tiny claws into Sage's shoulders. Her tiny breaths seethed with rage. "Yeah, _Flame_ , why is it?"

Flame merely looked between the three, deadpan. "I really could be asking the same thing…"

"You bitch," Sage said through grit teeth. "I trusted you, Leah. And now I find out you were cheating on me this whole time!"

"W-well, what were _you_ about to do, huh?"

"Oh, _shut up,_ " Sage growled at her.

Holding Meowstic up by her lower back, he walked forward until he was at the edge of the bed, facing Flame directly. He made sure that both Meowstic's ass and his unused cock hovered just slightly above Leah's face. That whore _deserved_ a good view of what he was about to do.

Sage took a deep breath, and looked the Charmeleon in the eye. "Okay, Flame, this is…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm. "As you might imagine, this is extremely uncomfortable for me. I mean, I guess we're even because we were both screwing each other's partners, but unlike me, you actually got to … y'know, finish."

Flame nodded vaguely in agreement, still visibly flustered. His unused cock was still dangling and trickling cum onto Leah's belly fur.

"You look like an honourable pokémon," said Sage. "Do you mind if I just … finish with her real quick?"

"Uh, no, no. Go ahead," muttered a deadpan Flame, "It's … only fair, I suppose."

Sage and Meowstic returned each other's gazes. He could see in Meowstic's eyes that neither of them was sure how to bring back the frantic excitement from earlier. Soon, however, a determination set in for both of them to outdo their respective partner's flagrant unfaithfulness.

Sage narrowed his eyes; an evil, plotting smirk overtook his expression. He could feel his blood boil as arousal pumped through his veins again. Yes—he would fuck Meowstic inches away from Leah's face. She would be powerless but to sit and watch. He'd show her what it was like to be _humiliated_.

Sage and Meowstic joined their lips back together in the most choreographic manner they could.

With incredible speed, Sage lay on the bed with Meowstic on top of him, right next to their respective partners. Meowstic began bouncing up and down his cock in earnest: he grunted from the amazing feeling of his cock stretching her tight pussy wide. Meanwhile, Meowstic emitted tiny, high-pitch gasps at each thrust.

Meanwhile, Leah bent her head to the side to better see the passionate lovemaking unfolding inches away from her nose. Her eyes were transfixed on the scene. As their pelvises once againmet with a wet schlop, a spurt of sex juices hit her cheek.

"I … guess we had that coming, didn't we?" Leah uttered.

Flame too turned his head to look. "… Yep."

Flame shifted his hips, causing the huge dragon cock inside her to shift as well. They both let out desperate moans. Leah gripped Flame's forearms tightly; for his part, Flame shut his eyes and felt his exposed cock throbbing like mad.

"Hey … Meowstic?" moaned Leah.

"Y-ngh—yes?"

"I just thought about this … you're even smaller than I am, and I was already having trouble a-accommodating. How are you even able to manage his huge cock—"

"C-cocks," Meowstic managed to say in between cute, heavy grunts.

Leah turned deadpanned. "What?"

"It's a-all about— _ngh!—_ flexibiiiility."

Leah stared incredulously, first at Meowstic and then to Flame, who emitted a few nervous chuckles of his own.

"Even _I_ don't know how she does it," Flame grinned sheepishly.

Sage felt his body turn limp and grasped Meowstic's hips as she bobbed onto his cock. They held nothing back in their grunts, moaning and grunting and expressing every tingle of pleasure as loudly as possible. Soon, Sage's digits curled into her fur: he was close. Eyes open ajar, he noticed Meowstic taking his unused cock and angling it towards her face.

They both screamed in pleasure much louder than they'd really needed to as Sage came. With one cock, he pumped her tight pussy full of cum; with his exposed one, he shot spurt after thick spurt of cum on Meowstic's face. Throughout it all Meowstic made sure to stare Flame in the eye as cum splashed on her grinning lips, on her chin...

And then it was all over. Sage and Meowstic both slumped back to take a breather, their crotches still glued together. Cum oozed off of Meowstic's chin, and onto Sage's chest. Beside them, Flame and Leah both bit their lips and let off simultaneous sighs.

It took a few minutes for Sage's head to stop spinning wildly. Still grinning, he shot a smug grin towards Leah and then held onto Meowstic's hips to pull out of her.

Nothing. Her body clenched down on his cock the more he tried to pull out. They tried to pull apart a few more timesamidst hissing and grunting, but the stimulation was simply too painful. He let his head fall back onto the bed.

"Aw, fuck."

Still regaining his breath, he turned to look at Flame.

"So..." started Sage.

"Yeeeah," nodded Flame.

"We're both stuck here."

"Mh-hm."

With a loud grunt, Sage moved to sit at the edge of the bed, Meowstic sitting on his lap. He patted the spot next to him and Flame joined him too, Leah too stuck in the Charmeleon's lap with the base of his cock stretching her canine pussy lip. Leah actively avoided his gaze, biting her lip all the while.

"You know," said Sage as he stroked his lover's ears. "I—I have to say, with all this fur that Meowstic has, it's like fucking a pillow. Honestly, I envy you. N-not that your fur isn't soft, Leah, of course—but Meowstic is on another level of softness. Getting to fuck like this every day must be amazing."

Flame chuckled, a wide grin on his snout. "Yeah, I know, right? She's just—she's just soft enough for you to grip her anywhere. Your partner's nothing to scoff at either, though." He took in the cum-drenched Braixen's form, and ran his claws through her thigh fur. "These legs are just … _lean_. Her calves … wow. You picked one of the hottest pokémon I've ever seen, buddy, you know that?"

"Sure do," grinned back Sage. "But you give me a serious run for my money."

Leah and Meowstic shared an incredulous and somewhat irritated look. Their respective partners seemed a bit _too_ comfortable in talking about them as if they were some trophy to brag about and compare.

Flame let out a small sigh. His fire-tipped tail swayed behind him. "I think we'll be stuck like this for a while."

Sage nodded and hopped off the bed, Meowstic gasping loudly as his cock speared even deeper into her. "Hold on, I'll grab us a drink."

* * *

They weren't sure how long had passed—minutes? Hours?—but next thing they knew, Flame and Sage were lying back next to one another, with their respective partners still sitting on their laps, unable to move because of the cocks nestled inside them. Leah and Meowstic could only watch their partners converse with idiotic grins stamped on their faces.

"So ... we go up to my parents' house back in Aesernia, right?" Flame waved his empty beer bottle in the air.

Meowstic groaned. "Oh, Flame, don't tell him about that..."

Sage stared back at Flame and giggled for no particular reason.

"And, and when my mother opened the door, Meowstic was so short in comparison that she couldn't even _see her!_ "

Both Flame and Sage broke into a fit of hearty laughter.

Meowstic muttered something beneath her breath.

"W-woah," grinned Sage. "Th-that's like, the opposite problem Leah and I have!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" said Flame. "Oh! So, when we had a family dinner, my parents couldn't find her a chair tall enough. We've got a high table, you know? Charizard parents and all that. So, so just think that she had to sit on my lap for—"

Flame was interrupted by Meowstic's angry jab at his side, yet he laughed all the same.

"Did—did you get hard?" Sage grinned like a little child, anticipating the answer.

" _Yes!_ "

They broke into another hysterical fit of laughter together.

From atop their laps, Leah and Meowstic shared another exasperated stare.

"W-we should hang out sometime—you know?" slurred Flame.

"Yeah!" Sage looked at him in the eye. "Want to grab some more drinks after we get these two off?"

"Oh, for sure, man."

* * *

 **The End**

 **Written for TheGOAT. I hope you liked it, you fellow feverist, you.**

 **Love,**

 **\- Thomas**


End file.
